


Ever After

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: HUSBANDS!, Implied Alexis/Stevie/and perhaps Twyla too, M/M, Missing Scenes, Reminiscing, Spoilers for Happy Ending, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Between the I dos and the goodbyes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 299





	1. After 'I Do'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole post-finale fic, born out of a discussion about why Patrick's tie was practically fully on when they were saying goodbye to Johnny and Moira the next morning. The little thing I initially wrote up for that is the last chapter of this, so if you follow me on Tumblr, you may already know how this ends.
> 
> So you're aware, I took a light approach to the "happy ending" incident that I feel is in line with the way it was played on the show.
> 
> Chapter 3 earns the E-rating.
> 
> Hope you're all hanging in there with everything that's going on. I'll say this again at the end like I always do, but thanks for reading. ❤️

After the vows and the rings and the preliminary round of hugs, David and Patrick sneak over to Rose Apothecary under a shared umbrella, while their friends and family head over to the Cafe. It had always been a part of the plan for them to steal away, have a moment of quiet together, and then make a grand entrance at the reception. Now, there was the added sentimentality of having this moment in the store they’d opened together.

While Patrick unlocks the door, David smiles at the sign they’d posted when they’d closed up the day before.

 _Rose Apothecary  
_ _will be closed this weekend  
_ _for the wedding of_  
_David Rose and Patrick Brewer.  
See you again soon!_

Not bothering to turn on the lights, David pulls off his coat and drapes it over the counter. Once Patrick has put the umbrella down and gotten his coat off, David goes to wrap his arms around his husband. But before he can, Patrick gives him a light smack on the shoulder with the back of his hand. Alexis uses more force to get David's attention on a daily basis, but he still gasps in offense.

“What was _that_ for?”

“‘You're my _happy ending_ ’?” Patrick quotes back to him with a familiar look of amusement and mild incredulity.

 _Oh. Right_. David presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth with a guilty smile, then schools his expression.

“Okay, do you want to know why I said that?” Other than it being the truth?”

Patrick nods for him to continue.

“Sometimes you look at me like I’m… the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen, and it’s… something I may never get used to. And I’ve found that what I can do, instead of giving into old instincts and running away, is I can try to make you laugh. It makes things easier on me, and I get to see you smile, so-”

Patrick cuts him off with a kiss, sweet and lingering, then pulls back to look at him again.

“See, that’s the look! And now I can't think of anything funny to say, so I’ll just say this.” He drops his voice lower. “This whole happy ending thing? I am definitely going to make it up to you tonight.”

“Oh?” Patrick breathes.

“Mhm.”

David kisses him again, and when he pulls back, Patrick tries to follow.

“Sometimes if I can't think of a way to make you laugh, I’ll say something dirty instead,” David says, grinning. “Seems to do the trick too.”

“I'm a simple man,” Patrick says, kissing David again. “You’ve got me all figured out.”

David laughs and then they’re kissing some more, arms wrapped tightly around each other. When they break apart, Patrick brings his hands up to smooth over the lapels of David’s jacket.

“You know, it's not entirely accurate though.”

“What isn’t?”

“‘Happy ending’,” Patrick says. “I know a lot is changing, for us and for you, and a lot of it is good or bittersweet. But it doesn’t feel like an ending. It’s a new beginning. And I can’t wait to start this next part of our lives together.”

David swallows hard, tears returning to his eyes.

“Ugh, I _just_ stopped crying!”

"I know, I’m sorry," Patrick says, smiling as he cups David’s face in his hands, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

“No, don't be,” David says with a sniffle, shaking his head and smiling. “I can't wait either.”


	2. After Party

When they’re officially the last ones standing at the reception, David, Patrick, Alexis, and Stevie move the party back to the motel so Twyla can close up her Cafe.

The newlyweds sit back against the headboard of David’s bed, snuggled close together. Stevie lays on her stomach at their feet, and Alexis sits on the floor between the beds, slippered feet propped up near Stevie, with surprisingly little protest from David. Everyone’s jackets are off, ties loosened or undone completely, and Alexis has pulled a comfy sweater on over her dress. The four of them continue to feed their happy buzz by passing around a bottle of champagne, forgoing glasses.

David takes a swig and passes the bottle to Patrick, who takes a sip and pauses contemplatively, ignoring Stevie’s outstretched hand.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Patrick asks David.

“Hmm?”

Patrick addresses the group. “D’you guys wanna know something David said to me before we were even dating?”

“I don't know, do we?” Alexis asks warily, at the same time that Stevie says, “Yes, obviously.”

David looks at Patrick quizzically as Patrick finally gives Stevie the bottle.

“Before the store was even open,” Patrick says, “David had taken a juice from our stock-”

“Oh my god,” David groans, realizing immediately where this is heading.

“So we’re losing product before we’re even open,” Patrick continues. “And I figure, we're in this together, I should get some juice too. But _I_ didn’t want to waste anymore product. So I drank some of his juice.”

“Riveting story, Brewer-hyphen-Rose," Stevie says, relinquishing the bottle to Alexis after three long pulls.

“Stay with me here. So I don’t know if you all know this, but David doesn't like to share.”

Patrick pauses so that Alexis and Stevie have a moment to pretend this is news to them. David rolls his eyes and gestures for him to get on with it.

“But,” Patrick says. “He let it slide because apparently I have, and I quote, ‘ _a clean mouth_ ’.”

“Seriously David?” Alexis asks, after almost spitting out a mouthful of champagne.

Stevie snorts. “A clean mouth? Who says that?”

“Okay look, in terms of overall vibe, we can all agree that Patrick is very clean cut,” David contends. “The issue at hand was his mouth on my juice, and if the rest of him is clean, it stands to reason that his mouth is too. It was a compliment, and a logical one at that.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Patrick breathes. “Were you on your high school debate team? Because you really made that case.”

“What about what you said!” David’s voice climbs higher now. “You said I had a _sloppy_ mouth!”

“You set me up for that,” Patrick says, reaching across David to intercept the bottle from Alexis. “And _I_ was obviously flirting with you.”

“It was _not_ obvious!”

“David, I told you like 500 times that Patrick was into you,” Alexis says, winking one of her poorly-executed winks at Patrick.

“You suggested it once, and only because he didn’t show any interest in _you_ ,” David retorts.

“Wait,” Stevie cuts in, sitting up so that she’s kneeling on the bed. “Are you saying… Alexis, did you make a pass at Patrick?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” David groans again, taking the bottle from Patrick and finishing it off.

“It’s not like I knew he was going to marry my brother! I wasn’t just going to ignore a potentially eligible bachelor. You know as well as I do that there aren’t many of those around here, Stevie.”

Stevie has moved onto grinning at Patrick.

“You pulled _both_ of them,” she says, holding her fist out for Patrick to bump, which he does, much to David’s chagrin. “Well done.”

“Stop it,” David hisses, swatting at Stevie far too late. Patrick laughs, and David is unable to maintain his scowl, nudging his husband and kicking half-heartedly at Stevie as he fights a smile.

“Mm, well this is super fun, and now we need more champagne,” Alexis says, standing to get another bottle.

“Actually, should we get going?” Patrick asks David. “We’re gonna have to get up early to come back and see your parents off, and it’s…” He looks over at the clock on the nightstand. “Wow. Really late.”

Stevie repositions herself once more on the bed, so that she’s sitting cross-legged, facing them.

“The time has come for me to give you my wedding present,” she says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key. She holds it out, and David squints at it.

“Mkay, I thought you were getting us the waffle iron.”

“Good to know marriage hasn’t changed you,” Stevie says.

“David,” Patrick chides, accepting the key and looking at the tag. “Room one?”

“Once we knew where the wedding was gonna be, I figured you’d end up at the Cafe late, or back here. And since you have to be here in the morning, it makes sense for you to just stay. But I knew you’d probably want some privacy, hence the room at the far end. We put all the out-of-town guests up at the new motel, so there’s no one staying in the other rooms to overhear you… consummating.”

“Eww!” Alexis says, rejoining them at that unfortunate moment with a newly opened bottle.

“What do you think?” Patrick asks, jingling the key at David. “Should we say thank you and get out of here?”

David rolls his eyes. “That was very thoughtful, thank you, Stevie. And yes, we’re going.”

The moment he and Patrick get off the bed, Stevie turns so she can lay on her back and spread out.

“Byeee. Stevie and I are gonna have a slumber party.” She sits at the foot of David’s bed. “Stevie, let me braid your hair.”

Stevie sits up and takes the bottle from Alexis. “Fine, but only as long as there’s champagne.”

“Well, we’re down to zhampagne now, and that’ll have to do, because these braids are happening!” Alexis chirps, combing her fingers through Stevie’s long, dark hair.

“Okay, please don’t get wasted and, like, make out with each other,” David says, as he and Patrick get their jackets and shoes on. “I won’t be able to handle the aftermath of _that_ on top of everything else.”

Stevie burps. “No promises.”

“Hm!” is all Alexis says to that, but she’s smiling as she separates sections of Stevie’s hair.

“What is happening?” Patrick whispers.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to know, let’s just-”

David opens the door and they almost run into Twyla, who was about to knock.

“Oh gosh, are you guys leaving? Am I too late?” she asks.

“Twy!” Alexis calls. “The old marrieds have to go to bed, but the real party is in here. Join us!”

“Oh, okay!” Twyla says with a bright smile, stepping into the room. She turns back to David and Patrick. “Congratulations again. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

She winks, and neither David nor Patrick knows how to process that, so they leave the girls and head to their gifted room.


	3. Afterglow

The second they’re inside the room, Patrick pushes and David pulls and then they’re kissing against the door like they haven’t touched each other in weeks.

“So this wasn’t on the mood board,” David says, pushing Patrick’s jacket off his shoulders, “but I had all these plans for tonight.”

“Yeah?” Patrick breathes as he goes for David’s jacket. “What kind of plans?”

“Like… _ungh_ ,” David moans, actually allowing his jacket to fall to the floor as Patrick gets just enough buttons of David’s shirt undone to kiss his neck and scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin there. “ _Plans_ ,” he huffs. “And plans, and more plans. At least three… plans.”

“Wow.”

“But now I’ll be lucky to make it through one… plan.”

Patrick pulls back. “David, we can just go to sleep if you want. It’s been a big day.”

“Oh no, I’m game if you are. You just have to promise not to divorce me if I fall asleep right after.”

Patrick grins. “You’re ‘ _game_ ’?”

“Oh my god, hush,” David says, kissing him and walking him back toward the bed. When they hit the end of the mattress, David pulls back to ask, “Wait, so are you-?”

Patrick turns them so he can be the one to push David onto the bed.

“Oh I'm game,” Patrick says, tugging at his tie until it's loose enough to pull off and unbuttoning his shirt. David finishes unbuttoning his own shirt and tugs it off, kicking off the boots he’d wisely left untied just in time for a shirtless Patrick to push him to lay back, crawling on top of him and kissing him hard.

David wastes no time sliding his hands down to Patrick's ass, squeezing and pressing their bodies together. When Patrick pulls back to moan, rocking his hips roughly down against David’s, David rushes to get his hands between them to undo Patrick's pants.

But Patrick seems to have plans of his own. He takes hold of David's wrists and moves his hands back to either side of David's head. He doesn't tell David to leave them there, but he does anyway, as Patrick pulls back to run his hands up and down David's chest.

David can't always turn his brain off when he's laid out like this for Patrick, but in this moment he feels completely safe, the rest of the world falling away around the two of them. Patrick starts kissing down his chest, and David's eyes flutter shut. He opens them again with a gasp when Patrick's lips close around one of his nipples and he sucks, then flicks his tongue against it. David arches into the feeling, but then Patrick is moving on. When he reaches the waistband of the kilt, he feels around for the bottom hem and rucks it up. David barely has time to process this before Patrick is moving lower, kissing over his snug, but plain, black trunks.

“I wanted to wear something sexier,” David says in a rush, his mouth running without permission from his brain. “But I had this fear that somehow I’d end up having a Marilyn Monroe moment, and that’s just not a cute look for me.”

“David, you could be wearing anything right now and I would think it was sexy,” Patrick says, without ever fully lifting his head from David’s lap.

“Well let’s not get carried away- _oh god_.”

Patrick strips David of his underwear while he’s mid-sentence, tossing them away, and leans back down to take David’s cock in his mouth. Patrick makes a hot, satisfied sound around him, and David can’t handle it.

“Oh my- _fuck_ , can we- get this off, please, get it-” David stutters out, finding the kilt to be in the way and also in danger of getting wrinkled or otherwise damaged.

Patrick lets up long enough for David to get the kilt off and lay it gently on the floor next to the bed, and then David has to hold him off for a moment longer so he can get his socks off. Once he’s finally fully naked, Patrick picks back up right where he left off.

It’s heaven, as usual, and David could easily just lie there, petting at Patrick as he gives into the pleasure. But David has one plan he’d like to stick to tonight, and that’s taking care of Patrick first.

“Hang on, I’m too close.”

Patrick pulls off, but keeps working him slowly with his hand.

“You don’t wanna come in your husband’s mouth?” he asks, far too conversationally.

David swears and knocks his hand away so he can give his dick a firm squeeze, taking a few deep breaths. Patrick is too busy being pleased with himself to anticipate David sitting up and flipping their positions. Patrick’s back hits the mattress and David climbs on top of him.

“I want to fuck my husband,” David says, reaching between them to rub Patrick through his pants, kissing and sucking on the spot below Patrick’s ear that makes his voice go high and breathy. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah,” Patrick gasps, rocking up into David’s touch and scratching his nails through the short hair at the back of David’s head. “I want it, please.”

David pulls back to get Patrick’s pants off. It’s not until he has Patrick naked beneath him that he realizes…

“Fuck. I don’t have lube or anything. You don’t by any chance…”

Patrick groans, covering his face with his hands. “I thought we’d be going back to my place. Do you have stuff in your room? I know going back isn’t ideal, but-”

“Wait,” David interrupts. He looks over at the nightstand and sighs. “I really don’t know if I want to be right about this, but…”

He reaches over and opens the nightstand drawer. He feels around and pulls out the contents.

“Yeah, mhm, these are our brands,” David says, showing the lube and condoms to Patrick. “Compliments of Stevie, then.”

“How did she-?”

“Probably best not to go there,” David says, setting the lube down on the bed and tearing into the box of condoms.

“David?”

“Hmm?”

Patrick places his hand over David’s and smiles shyly.

“Do you maybe wanna… go without these?”

“ _Oooh_ ,” David says, shimmying his shoulders before tossing the box away and leaning down to kiss Patrick’s jaw. “Is that what you want, Mr. Brewer-Rose?”

“Mmm,” Patrick hums, moving his head so he can kiss David on the lips. “I thought we weren’t changing our last names.”

“Hmph, too much work,” David grumbles, kissing him again.

“For me? Since I’d be the one taking care of it?”

“Let’s revisit this laaater,” David says, kissing Patrick’s laughing mouth. He’s not laughing for long though, wrapping himself around David and kissing him hungrily. Once again, David could happily continue this, just rocking against his husband’s body until they both come. But he wants to give Patrick a little more than that on their wedding night. And so David tears himself away to relocate the lube.

In the few years that they’ve been at this, they’ve been in this position countless times. David, with his fingers inside Patrick, his lips wrapped around his dick, moving just a bit slower than Patrick would prefer, because it makes Patrick whine and beg and roll his hips restlessly. Patrick has a hand in David’s hair, his fingers flexing but not pulling yet, because he always tries for a while to maintain some semblance of politeness. They’ve done this all before, and David knows that physically, nothing has changed to make it feel different. But it does. David thinks it’s possible he’s never felt so content.

Finally, Patrick loses his patience and tugs hard on David’s hair. David moans and takes him deeper in his mouth, curling his fingers the way Patrick has been waiting for. He expects Patrick to enjoy it for longer, but soon he feels a more insistent tug on his hair, and then he’s being hauled up for a kiss.

“Come on, David Rose-Brewer,” Patrick says against his lips. “Make me yours.”

David wrinkles his nose, but sits up and positions himself between Patrick’s legs.

“Okay, you are your own person, and nothing is going to change that. No matter-”

“-how good you give it to me on our wedding night?”

“Exactly,” David says, choosing to roll with Patrick’s teasing. “And I’m gonna give it to you _so good_.”

David relishes singular pleasure of turning Patrick’s laugh into a hitched gasp when he pushes into his body. Patrick arches and wraps his legs around David to pull him in deeper. His arms wrap around David too, and they kiss messily while David thrusts into him, slow and hard. Eventually, Patrick has to break the kiss to let out a serious of gasping moans. David curses in return when Patrick lets go of him and reaches back so he can push against the headboard, fucking himself faster and harder on David’s cock.

David hopes that Stevie meant it when she said the other rooms were empty, because Patrick isn’t holding back in the least, and David anticipates that the memory of Patrick’s moans and grunts and gasps on this particular night will get him through years of business conferences that might force them to be apart for a few days. Hearing Patrick lose himself in pleasure is also making it difficult for David to follow through with his plan. He probably should have insisted on a condom, if only to dull the sensation of Patrick hot and tight around him just a little bit. With nothing but his own willpower to work with, he closes his eyes, grits his teeth, and thinks about the time Patrick tried to explain different kinds of double plays to him. It’s helping, but then Patrick moves one hand from the headboard to the back of David’s neck, forcing him to look at him.

“I love you,” Patrick says, a rough exhale. “Fff- _god_ , I love you so much.”

David gasps, part laugh, part moan. “I love you too. Oh I love you.”

Patrick’s hand slides down his back, then back up, like he can’t decide what to do with it.

“David, I need… I need…”

David sits up and guides Patrick’s legs over his shoulders, folding him up when he presses back down. David fucks him harder, making Patrick cry out before he can even get his hand on him.

“Yeah, right there, _right there_ , oh _god_ ,” Patrick babbles.

For half a second, David thinks about covering Patrick’s mouth. The problem with that is he knows Patrick would like it, and would continue to make muffled sounds, which would still set David off in a heartbeat. So instead, he lets one of Patrick’s legs down so he can get a hand between them. Patrick’s hips buck the second David’s fingers wrap around his cock, and from there, it doesn’t take long before Patrick is grabbing at whatever part of David he can and coming with a sobbing moan. His muscles contract around David, coaxing him to let go too, but he bites his tongue and presses in deep, holding off while Patrick rides out his orgasm.

When he’s caught his breath, all but melting into the mattress beneath him, Patrick becomes aware of David’s stillness.

“Keep going, I’m good,” he says with a contented sigh and a lazy roll of his hips.

“It’s okay,” David grits out. “Just take a second, I’m gonna…”

He pulls out carefully, but Patrick still whines at the loss. David rolls off the bed and goes to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. When he comes back out, Patrick watches him all the way back to the bed, where he sits and begins cleaning Patrick up.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asks.

“Taking care of you, obviously.”

Patrick blinks at him, like he’s still trying to focus his thoughts.

“Were you holding back?”

The offense taken to that question is very apparent in David’s furrowed brow.

“I’m sorry, did that feel like I was holding back?”

“No! No, not for me, but for you.” He leans up, his eyes on David’s lap. “You’re still… did you want me to take care of you too? I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want, I just…”

“No, I _do_ want,” David says. “But I told you I was going to make things up to you and I wanted to do that first.”

Now, Patrick sits all the way up.

“David, I thought that was just dirty talk. We both misunderstood that… situation today. You don’t actually have anything to make up to me.”

“Well, it _was_ dirty talk, but I always intended to deliver.”

“Oh, you delivered.” Patrick kisses him. “Now how…” He turns, encouraging David to lay back so he can climb on top of him. “...will I ever thank you?”

“No need,” David says, though his anticipatory smile says otherwise. He runs his hands up and down Patrick’s arms. “I was just doing my job as your husband.”

“Your job, huh? That makes it sound boring and obligatory.”

“For your information, I run a beautiful business with my husband, so ‘boring’ and ‘obligatory’ are not words that I associate with my job.”

“Fair point,” Patrick says, leaning down to kiss him again. When David starts to wind his arms around him, Patrick sits back up and feels around the rumpled bedspread for the lube.

David is sensitive after holding back for so long, and Patrick’s slick hand around his cock is almost too much. He lets his head fall back against the pillow as Patrick strokes him, but forces himself to look back up when he feels Patrick sit up and line his dick up with his ass.

“You okay to do that?” David asks, fingers clenched in the bedspread.

“Oh yeah,” Patrick sighs, head thrown back as his sinks down onto David’s cock.

They both hiss at the sensation, and David pets at Patrick’s thighs while he readjusts to David inside him again. After a moment, he takes David’s hands and moves them to his waist, holding them there as he starts to rock in David’s lap.

“Come on, no more holding back,” Patrick says.

David hesitates for a moment longer, then bends his knees and thrusts up into Patrick, knocking a breathy _yes_ from his lips. He tightens his grip on David’s hands and arches his back, taking everything that he’s giving him. David watches him, captivated. His eyes drift down his body, and his mouth waters when he sees Patrick is already getting hard again. He pries one hand from Patrick’s grip with the intention of touching him, but then Patrick leans forward, bracing his hands on David’s chest and riding him hard. David shouts and grabs onto Patrick’s waist again, taking control of their rhythm. Patrick drags his nails down David’s chest and David is done for, a cry torn from his lungs as he comes hard inside his husband.

They catch their breath and Patrick slumps half on top of David, kissing his shoulder lazily. David sighs happily, pleasure continuing to thrum through his body. He trails a hand up Patrick’s back, then down his side, making him shiver.

“Do you want me to…?”

Patrick shakes his head, not lifting it from David’s shoulder.

“‘m good. Sleep now.”

“Nooo, not like this, come on.”

David wraps his arms around Patrick and rolls to the side, attempting to gently separate them. But Patrick clings to him, and David can’t resist falling into a long, languorous kiss.

They do eventually get up to freshen up, because despite what David had said, he never would have been able to fall asleep right after. They fall back into bed, under the covers this time, and despite generally being two people who appreciate their respective sides of the bed, they curl right back around each other. David is about to drift off to sleep when Patrick stirs against his chest.

“Hey. Sounds like the rain finally stopped.”

“‘Course it did,” David grumbles. “Of course it only rained for our wedding. Tomorrow will probably be a perfect sunny day.”

“Today, you mean,” Patrick corrects him. “Gotta be up in a few hours.”

“Shhh, don’t remind me.”

They fall silent for another moment, then Patrick speaks again.

“We didn’t need it to be sunny for our wedding to be perfect though. You know why?”

“Because the people of this town are shockingly resourceful?”

“Mm, yeah. We have so many thank you cards to write.”

“I’ve already started mentally curating the thank-you gift baskets.”

Patrick laughs, a warm little puff of breath against David’s chest.

“You know why else, though?”

“Hmm?”

Patrick tips his head up so his voice isn’t so muffled and sings softly:

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_ ”

David had been sure he was done crying, at least until he had to say goodbye to his parents. He really should have known better. He shakes his head, tears filling his eyes, but holds Patrick tighter as he continues.

“ _You make me happy, when skies are gray…”_

David mouths the next line along with him, and he knows Patrick can feel him doing it, because he can hear the smile in Patrick’s voice.

“ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…_ ”

Patrick presses his face back into David’s chest, mouth opening in a huge yawn. David laughs, sniffles, and finishes singing shakily:

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ”

“Never,” Patrick murmurs, half asleep. “Promise.”


	4. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the note up top, this chapter was originally a Tumblr post titled "[Happy Endings, New Beginnings](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/615127437402062848)."

Patrick wakes up to David swearing.

“Morning to you too,” Patrick slurs, eyes still closed. He hums in surprise when he feels David press his lips against his, and slides his hand up the back of David’s neck to deepen the kiss. David smiles against his lips, but then pulls away.

“My parents are leaving in like five minutes, we have to get up.”

Patrick groans, but rolls out of bed and starts looking for his clothes from last night, which are strewn all over the motel room. It’s very cliche, and he couldn’t love it more.

By the time he has his pants and socks on, David is doing the last button on his shirt and looking for his shoes. His bow tie had been undone earlier in the evening than Patrick had expected, but it never made its way out of the collar of David’s shirt. His hair is a gorgeous mess, and Patrick can’t help staring at David’s kilted backside when he’s bent over to get his shoes on.

David straightens up, runs his hands through his hair a few times to try to tame it back into some semblance of its usual style, and turns to look at Patrick. He smirks at what he sees.

“Um, we’re already married, so I don’t think you need to impress my parents quite so much.”

Patrick looks down and realizes he’d gotten his shirt on and buttoned, and had started putting his tie back on too, all on autopilot. He shakes his head at himself and laughs.

“I guess I was distracted by _my husband_ ,” he says, just to say it, because he loves saying it.

“Well, I wish you hadn’t been so distracted,” David says, mischief apparent even in his tired eyes as he slinks over to Patrick.

“Why’s that?” Patrick asks, his gaze already falling to David’s mouth.

“Because now I have to do this.”

David’s fingers wrap around Patrick’s tie and he gives it a surprisingly sharp tug. Patrick gasps as their mouths collide and David kisses him hungrily, keeping him close by the grip on his tie, and his other hand wrapped around the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick winds his arms around David’s waist, as if they could get any closer than they already are. His fingers itch to get David out of all the clothes he’d just put back on.

A car horn beeps outside. David lets go and places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders as they catch their breath. After a moment, Patrick realizes the deep breaths David is taking are no longer related to the making out they’d just done.

“Hey,” he says, rubbing David’s back. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll go visit them. And I’ve insisted that they come visit us once we’re settled at the house.”

David laughs shakily. “I’m just having a hard time imagining my mom wanting to come back once she’s left.”

“We’ll make it happen,” Patrick assures him. “If I have to fly a plane out of Larry Air to pick her up myself, we’ll make it happen.”

“You literally could do that,” David says. “According to Stevie, Larry Air considers ‘pilot’ an entry-level position.”

“See? We’ll figure it out.” Patrick kisses David softly, moving his arms down so he can take David’s hands in his. “You ready?”

David sighs, tears welling up in his eyes. “No.”

Patrick lets go with his right hand, and laces the fingers of his left hand with David’s right, turning them toward the door.

“I’ve got you,” he says.

David smiles and nods. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> If you wanna say hi, you can find me [over here on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/).


End file.
